


mourn me

by litteringfire (heartrapier)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, uploading old works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartrapier/pseuds/litteringfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road visits him on the last day of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mourn me

**Author's Note:**

> originally on [tumblr](http://litteringfire.tumblr.com/post/86163417604/dont-mourn-me)

Have the leaves not been rustled by the wind that seeps into his room from the open windows, Allen may have never noticed her. As always, Road doesn’t make a single noise when she enters his room. Before he even knows it, she is already seated on the chair by his bed. The chair barely creaks.

Without missing a beat, he greets her, and belatedly notices that his voice is lost.

“Is it already so hard to speak, Allen?” Road asks him, her puffy skirt billowing under the night breeze. She hasn’t changed; her voice, her appearance, her touches, her _everything_. She puts a hand on his cheek. “You’re becoming cold.”

Allen opens his mouth, and attempts a slow, amused statement. “I’m…going off soon…Road.”

“You are.” Road nods, in acknowledgement. He can’t see her face; he can’t see her expression when she says that. But he knows, somehow, that she is smiling. The same smile she gave him when they first met, when their hearts beat on top of each other; when he was enveloped in her human warmth.

That’s why he gives her a smile, as sincere as he can, as much as his tired muscles allow him to.

Road chuckles, the vibration in her voice is still as he remembers it. “Your time is running out in a bit, Allen.”

“Is that why…today…you’re…here?”

Road’s two hands cup his face, fondling his wrinkled cheeks like one would a marshmallow. “Shouldn’t a girl be allowed a last kiss?”

Allen closes his eyes. He knows perfectly well that even if he were to keep his eyes open, he still won’t get to see Road’s face clearly with the way his eyes have deteriorated. The least he can do is feel Road’s lips and relish the curves of them against his lips.

She kisses him, like she did the first time.

And the darkness doesn’t lift.

“Allen,” she whispers, saccharine bleeding into his throat, his last breath tickling the roof of her mouth. “Your world ended.”


End file.
